


The Wedding Night

by missblue2807 (orphan_account)



Category: The Selection Series - Kiera Cass
Genre: F/M, First Time, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/missblue2807
Summary: Maxon and America, newly wedded, anxiously walk back to their room for a fun night ahead.
Relationships: Maxon Schreave/America Singer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 113





	The Wedding Night

**Author's Note:**

> *EXPLICIT* Don't worry, they're safe and responsible. First time fluff warning!

Maxon held my hand as he led me to his suite, my wedding dress swishing on the stairs behind me. We were quiet as we walked. The bustling activities of the reception a stark contrast to the content silence that enveloped us. We reached his door, and before I could reach to open it he swept and arm under me and lifted me into his arms.

I shrieked, giggling as he opened the door and carried me in bridal style. “Maxon! Let me go!”

He laughed, the sound so contagious I couldn’t stop my own laughter. “Never, my dear,” he murmured into my ear. 

I slapped his arm at the nickname, but I didn’t chastise him for it. Ever since our engagement, I had been tolerating it, always remembering the promise I made in the safe room during the massacre. 

_If you live, I’ll let you call me your dear. I won’t complain, I promise_.

With one last chuckle, Maxon set me down. The lights in his room had been dimmed, and a few candles were lit on his nightstand and dresser. I swallowed as I took in the bed. Nothing was different about it, but thinking about what we were about to do… Marlee had warned me about the nerves; how if I was tense and worried I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it. 

_Don’t think about it too much_ , she’d said. _Just try to live in the moment_. 

I wasn’t so much worried about my own enjoyment, but rather of Maxon’s. I knew if things were to go horrible, he would still love me, but I wanted this night to be special. Something for just the two of us to look back on with happy thoughts. I walked over to the standing mirror across the room and looked into it. I’d stared at myself for countless hours while getting ready, and Maxon hadn’t stopped reminding me all during the reception how beautiful I looked, but my dress still took me by surprise. Today, I truly felt like a queen in it. And now, I was proud to say I had become one. I would never be as good as Queen Amberly, but I was going to try my hardest to fit this new role. 

Maxon came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist as he, too, looked at our reflections. His lips brushed my neck as he said lowly, “How are you feeling, America Schreave?”

“Excited,” I breathed, closing my eyes as his lips brushed my neck again. “Nervous.”

“You,” he replied slowly, “are going to make a wonderful queen.” Maxon continued to kiss up and down my neck. “You have nothing to be nervous about.”

I couldn’t tell if he was talking about me as queen or...tonight’s events, but I didn’t care as his lips make there way to my shoulder, his hands sliding up and down my hips. 

Maxon pulled away and turned me around so I was facing him. “Do you need a few minutes?”

Thank God he’d asked. I needed to compose myself. “Yes.”

I made my way to the bathroom and closed the door. Mary had a loose, white nightgown waiting for me on the counter, and I slipped it on, fumbling with my wedding dress. I gently draped my dress along a towel rack, wanting to keep it as pristine as possible, if only to save the memory of it. I brushed my teeth and pulled the pins from my hair, and it tumbled in long, red curls down my back and shoulders. I debated leaving my makeup on but decided on taking it off. I wanted to just be myself for this moment. 

Anticipation roiled in my stomach. I wanted Maxon in this way, so why was I so nervous? I couldn’t have taken ten minutes in the bathroom, but it felt like an eternity. When I emerge, Maxon seemed to be feeling the same way. He was seated on the edge of his bed, kneading his hands. He’d removed his royal sash, shoes, and suitcoat, and his hair was end-of-the-day messy, just the way I loved it. He immediately stood when he saw me, his eyes roving up and down, taking in my thin nightgown. 

He came over to me, appearing afraid to touch me. “We don’t have to do this right now. If you’re not comfortable.”

So he was feeling the same way. I placed a gentle hand behind his neck and drew him to me for a slow kiss. “I’m ready for this, Maxon. If you are.”

Maxon swallowed before brushing a hand through my hair, resting it on my cheek. He responded by bringing his lips to mine. I was quick to deepen the kiss, standing on my toes and throwing my arms around his neck while he wrapped his low around my hips. He made a small sound before hoisting me into his arms and setting me in the middle of the bed, not breaking the kiss. He braced his arms on either side of my head as he bent down closer, and I arched to give him better access to my neck. 

My breath was coming in short gasps as his lips roved up and down my neck, tracing across my shoulders and collarbone. I fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, and when I was halfway down the line he sat up and pulled it over his head. 

Despite my nerves, I giggled and said, “Don’t want to waste any time, do you?”

He smiled, but bent down and sucked my bottom lip between his, biting lightly to silence me. He grabbed the bottom of my nightgown and met my eyes. I nodded, answering the unspoken question. I sat up, lifting my arms to allow him to pull it all the way over. His gaze dropped from my eyes to my breasts, still wrapped snug in the white bra I had on, and down to the white lace underwear I had on. I reached behind me, undoing the hook holding the bra behind me. Maxon stopped breathing entirely as I removed the garment and threw it on the ground. 

I fell backward onto the pillows as Maxon tackled me with kisses, his hands roaming from my waist up to my breasts, kneading them gently. He growled into my mouth, putting more of his waist against me, and I gasped as something hard pressed into my thigh.

_Oh_. That was... _Maxon_.

I reached down and pulled off his belt, playing with the solitary button of his pants. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Maxon panted into my ear. “I love all of you, my darling.”

With those words, I undid the button and threw his pants on the floor, leaving him in his undershorts. I gripped his shoulders, sliding them down his sweaty, muscled chest until my hand was on his member, stroking him over his underwear. He flinched back at the sensation, but brought his torso back to my hand. Maxon groaned into the pillow as he hovered over me. After a few seconds, he pulled my underwear down my legs. He took a moment, then with a confident hand he began touching me. 

I outright cried out at the sensation, bucking up my hips. He began stroking faster at my response, and I did the same to him. 

“Oh, God. _America_ ,” Maxon moaned gruffly, before ripping of his undershorts, his member springing free. 

I took in the size of him as he hovered over me and pushed at my entrance. “Go slow,” I whispered. 

He rolled his hips in, and in, and in. I bit my lip, whimpering a little at how tight this fit was. Maxon was shaking above me, either from need or from his own discomfort. After a moment, I opened my eyes and met his, half-lidded with desire. I nodded, and Maxon began rocking very slowly. I closed my eyes, wrapping myself around the feel of him. Soon, I loosened up, and Maxon did too as he started moving faster and faster, the bed creaking beneath us. 

Maxon kissed me deeply as he grabbed a handful of hair with one hand and touched the bundle of nerves at the apex of my thighs with the other. I moaned openly into his mouth. His fingers started to move quicker with his body, and his breaths grew louder and more hurried. Mine did, too, as his fingers flicked in time with his thrusts and a sudden, shocking wave of pleasure washed all the way down to my toes. 

“Oh!” I cried out, and began undulating my hips to meet Maxon’s. More, more, more…

“ _America, America_ ,” Maxon was gasping as he grunted with each thrust. 

“ _Please,”_ I gasped, as more waves of pleasure spread through me. “Faster, Maxon!”

He did as I asked, and suddenly my back arched, my legs shaking with desire, and I shattered completely around him. I began pulsing around his member, as I breathed quickly, letting the orgasm consume me fully. 

Maxon stiffened, and with one deep, final thrust, he yelled out, spilling into me. He collapsed on top of me, and I held him as he trembled from his release.

I ran my fingers through his sweat-licked hair as he laid on my chest, both of us coming down from our highs. A few minutes past, our breaths mingling together, and Maxon rolled off of me. We both pulled the covers over us, and Maxon wordlessly wrapped an arm around me, pulling me to him so we were facing each other.

He pecked my lips, then placed a sweet, gentle kiss to my nose. “Sleep well, my America.”

My eyes were already closed as I responded, “I love you.”


End file.
